Brawl at the mall!
by Gandalf2
Summary: A prequel detailing the first encounter between Kim Possible and Dr.Drakken. R


Kim Possible- Brawl at the Mall!

( We start in a fitting room of a clothing store. The hero, Kim Possible is standing outside the stalls, looking at her reflection in a full-length mirror. This story is set before the Kim Possible series actually began.)

Mrs. Possible: I'll be just a minute, Kimmie!

Kim: ( bored) All right, Mom. ( Kim walks away from the dressing room , ignoring all around her, including a blue-faced man who has just entered the department store. She stops and looks at her watch.) One minute? More like a hour.( The blue-faced man goes to the electronics department, walking up and down the aisles.)

Man: Why can't these aisles be in alphabetical order?( He stops near a satellite dish, looks at it, and smiles. Once he has made his decision, he goes over to the cashier, who is leaning against the booth, playing his Gameboy.)

Man: Excuse me.( The cashier does not respond.) EXCUSE ME!

Cashier: ( Pausing the game) Yes, dude?

Man: My name is not " dude ." It is Drakken. Dr Drakken.

Cashier: Whatever, man.

Drakken: How much for a Olympus satellite dish?

Cashier: $ 239.59.

Drakken: You must be joking. Is that your cheapest one?

Cashier:( Anxious to get back to his Gameboy) Yes, dude, it is.

Drakken: Surely you can order-

Cashier: ( Mechanically) If you order a Polaris, which is our cheapest brand, you will get it in two or three weeks.

Drakken: ( annoyed) And how much will that cost?

( Kim has entered the Teen Inc. department and is looking around when a handsome employee, going the other way, bumps into her.)

Employee: Can you help you, miss?

Kim: Just looking around. Thanks anyway.( in her head.) What a guy!

Employee: You're welcome!( He leaves her there, still looking at him when fate intervenes: while daydreaming, Kim bumps against one of the racks, knocking it over.)

Kim: Oh. boy.( Out of the corner of her eye, Kim sees a annoyed consumer service representative coming toward her from a booth on her left.)

Rep: Miss, I'll take care of that! Miss!

Kim:( whispering) Wow!( She is looking with a awed expression at a very familiar outfit: a black top and a pair of brown cargo pants. For once, Kim runs to the dressing room rather than dragging her feet.)

Electronics Department-( Again.)

Cashier: $109.99.

Drakken: That'll have to do. I am on a very tight schedule, for soon,( yelling) I will take over the world!

Cashier: Will that be check or cash?

Drakken: Cash?

Teen Department( Dressing Room)

(. Trying on her improvised outfit, along with a pair of gloves, Kim smiles at her reflection, which makes her..dangerous.)

Kim:( From the reflection.) Kim Possible, you _can_ do anything!

Electronic Department-

( Drakken gropes in his pocket and takes out a Hypo-lens, spinning it in front of the cashier, who goes into a trance) I don't have to pay for this.

Cashier: You-don't-have-to-pay-for-that.

Drakken: Thank you. Uh oh, almost forgot. No witnesses allowed.( Drakken puts the Hypno-lens in his left hand, takes out a gun from his right-hand pocket and attaches the Hypno-lens to it.)

. He aims it away from himself and fires at the customers in the store, hypnotizing everyone in a instant. Unaware of Kim's presence, Drakken walks toward the exit doors.) " You have to pay for that."( imitating the cashier.) The great Dr. Drakken pays for nothing!

Kim:

( blocking his path) You're wrong about that, mister.

Drakken:

( shocked) Impossible!

Kim:

Excuse me, that's Kim Possible..

Drakken:

Really. Quite impressive, but forgive my haste. ( He takes out his gun, but, due to a wobbly trigger-finger, is unable to fire before Kim kicks out of his hand, disabling it. Realizing that he has been defeated, Drakken turns to run.) You'll never catch me.( Unfortunately, Kim trips Drakken with a side kick.) Nooo!( Suddenly, we hear the sound of boots as two mall security guards surround Drakken.)

Guard:

Thanks a lot, Kim Possible.

Kim:

You should actually thank that man. He saved me from a boring afternoon.

Drakken:

(Grimly) Indeed. The time will come when you will regret those words, Kim Possible. ( Frenzied.)Yes, you will!

Kim

As if!( Kim's mother comes out of the fitting room, surprised at the sudden crowd.)

Mrs. Possible

Kimmie?! Where are you?( Hearing her mother forces Kim to make a abrupt departure. As she strains toward a higher viewpoint, Kim, back in her normal outfit, taps her mother on her shoulder.)

Kim

Right here!

Mrs Possible

Where have you been?

Kim

Just hanging around, Mom. Just hanging around.


End file.
